Étoiles des neiges
by Edlen
Summary: Les parents de Hermione sont morts. Les problèmes se multiplient pour cette jeune fille pleine d'ambitions. Disons que Drago Malfoy va perturber son intellect aussi. Une prophétie va tout bouleverser pour faire d'elle l'Étoile des Neiges.  Venez vite !
1. Chapter 1

Le réveil fut brutal, comme d'habitude. La tristesse l'envahit encore une fois. Ce rêve, le même. Toujours. Pourquoi ? « Ils ne sont plus là, il faut s'y faire se dit-elle. »

Ses parents étaient décédés, assassinés, Voldemort. Hermione Granger avait passée tout son été chez Sirius Black, avec Harry. Elle s'était retrouvée en famille, elle s'était sentie bien, cependant ses cauchemars ne cessaient pas. Elle se voyait dans une vaste forêt sombre, entourée d'arbres dont les branches se balancent dangereusement, ensuite une ombre vêtue d'une cape glissait vers elle et prononçait des "reviens à moi", "je ne t'oublie guère" ou encore "celle qui est venue à la vie grâce à moi, c'est toi". Ces paroles étaient évidemment prononcées d'une voix glaciale et les "c" et "s" étaient prononcés à la manière d'un serpent. La peur l'envahissait à chaque fois et elle se réveillait en s'époumonant. La première fois Sirius était arrivé en cavalant le plus vite possible pour la consoler et ensuite, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était arrivé, haletant, ne sachant comment réagir et ne sachant quoi dire.

Ce réveil n'était pas si perturbant aujourd'hui, elle ne dirait pas que c'était une "aubaine", mais au moins elle ne serait pas en retard. Aujourd'hui arrivait enfin la rentrée à Poudlard. Elle espérait tant bien que mal que son foyer allait la détendre. En plus de cela, elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-chef, puisque c'était sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Cette année néanmoins allait être différente des autres, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Préfet-en-chef dans chacune des maisons. Étrange, s'était-elle dit.

Elle descendit l'escalier de la maison spacieuse de Sirius, une magnifique et large maison d'ailleurs. Certes, son bois était très sombre, mais lui donnait une très grande prestance. L'escalier donnait directement dans la cuisine qui elle-même était énorme. Elle était étonnamment lumineuse, cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle était merveilleusement bien aménagée et que de grandes fenêtres s'étalaient le long du mur, qui donnait vue sur un champ vert d'une herbe dont la taille était inégale.

Elle pris son petit déjeuner très lentement, avec un jus de citrouille et quelques biscottes moldues avec de la pâte à tartiner. Dans le même temps, elle regarda plusieurs fois l'horloge noire. La première fois elle affichait 5h30 du matin. Puis 6h, quand elle finit de manger. Elle fit la vaisselle et nettoya tout ce qu'elle put dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire le sol, les vitres ou également chaque recoins des meubles où étaient rangés assiettes, verres et autres appareillages pour la cuisine. Toutefois lorsqu'elle nettoya le dernier tiroir, elle trouva un étrange livre qu'elle reconnut comme un album photo.

- C'est mon album de photo lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, s'éleva une voix rauque.

Hermione sursauta vivement et se retourna vers Sirius qui paraissait encore bien endormi.

- Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, gênée.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué que tu avais nettoyé la cuisine de fond en comble, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrêtes de te moquer, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je me suis réveillée à 5h30 ce matin, s'exclama Hermione avec suspicion d'une blague que Sirius aurait pu sortir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Encore tes rêves ?

- Oui, mais c'est bon, après tout ce ne sont que de simples songes !

- Que vois-tu dans ces cauchemars ?

- Heu… toujours la même chose. Une grande forêt, une silhouette qui glisse vers moi.

- Une silhouette ? Rien d'autre ?

Elle hésita. Lui dire ces paroles, serait-ce une bonne chose ?

- Si, mais je ne veux pas te paraître détraquée.

- Racontes toujours, répondit-il, une raillerie lui pendant au nez.

- Voilà, la silhouette encapuchonnée me dit des choses comme "reviens à moi" par exemple.

Sirius se figea soudainement, Hermione le remarqua. Embarrassée, elle lui tourna le dos.

- Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait égale sans y parvenir.

- Prends l'album, formula-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle obéit sans s'en rendre bien compte. Trop étonnée par le changement de ton qu'avait involontairement effectué Sirius. Elle l'ouvrit sur la table ronde, dans un nuage poussiéreux. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages toutes couvertes d'illustrations animées de ses amis. Alors, il s'arrêta brusquement sur la soixantième page exactement. Il observa tour à tour Hermione et une des photos.

- Edlen, prononça-t-il dans un souffle écorché.

- Sirius, s'enquit la jeune fille.

Il semblait figé, les yeux postés sur une photo précise, la bouche entrouverte et les mains tremblotantes. Il paraissait revoir des fantômes, d'un passé bien lointain. Elle était perplexe, qui était cette Edlen ? Pourquoi chercher cette photo, pour prononcer CE nom ?

- Qui est Edlen ?

- Edlen ? La plus forte des jeunes femmes que je n'ai jamais connue, la plus courageuse mais malheureusement aussi la plus imprévisible et la plus téméraire dans le mauvais sens des choses. Elle était si gentille, si belle et si puissante. La meilleure magicienne que je connus. À côté, Voldemort ne fais presque pas le poids. Elle avait le pouvoir que des sorciers convoitaient depuis des millénaires. Elle utilisait des sorts si anciens qu'elle était la seule dans notre monde à pouvoir les utiliser. Elle était si résistante…

- Edlen "était" ?

- Elle est morte quand Lily et James sont morts, trop imprudente, elle avait voulu chercher désespérément Peter et se fit attaquer par une soixantaine de Mangemorts, en temps habituel, elle les aurait tués en quelques secondes, mais voilà, elle était trop faible à ce moment là, elle n'avait plus mangé depuis la mort de nos amis éternels, ce qui remontait à trois semaines. Ses sorts ne valaient plus rien face à tant de ses partisans bien qu'il fut "détruit". Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, sûrement réduit en cendres par des Mangemorts trop fiers de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir.

- Oh…

- Elle aurait pu survivre si elle s'était alimentée, si mes parents n'étaient pas morts ?

Personne n'avait entendu arriver Harry. Hermione se retourna extrêmement vite. Harry vit chez elle un chagrin certain. Elle avait été touchée par ce récit, puis regarda l'heure. 10h00.

- Enfin ! Il était plus que temps, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre.

- Arrêtes ! Réponds-moi Sirius !

- Elle n'aurait pas pu, déclara ce dernier en fuyant le regard de Harry.

- Tu mens mal Sirius, dit-il, lui reprochant d'avoir tenté de feindre son ressentiment.

- Mais d'ailleurs, lorsque je t'ai parlé de ce rêve, pourquoi as-tu cherché cette femme, questionna Hermione, changeant de sujet, dans une tentative hasardeuse.

- Elle te ressemble trop étrangement et faisait approximativement des songes semblables, répondit-il, énigmatique.

- Montres-moi.

Elle était surprise de cette comparaison, quand on savait comment avait fini cette pauvre dame. Seulement, Sirius semblait réellement être attristé et accablé à cette pensée. Il lui montra la photo d'une jeune fille souriante et séduisante, elle avait quelque chose de très noble, d'aristocrate. Une superbe fille, telle une Vélane, bien plus belle qu'une Aphrodite. Brune tirant sur le blond, avec des yeux bleus-gris, elle était angélique.

- Elle était métamorphomage, personne ne sait si c'est sa réelle apparence…

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille avait les cheveux et les yeux de couleur noisette, comme Hermione. Absolument comme Hermione.

- Prends cette photo, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens quelque chose, comme si elle te revenait, assura Sirius d'un ton plus léger qu'il ne s'était exprimé plusieurs minutes avant.

Elle pris la photo, l'observa et remarqua que la photo dégageait comme des paroles, pendant que les lèvres de Edlen bougeaient avec délicatesse. Hermione ressentit à ce moment précis, un besoin de voir cette femme, de la connaître pour apprendre à se connaître elle-même. Harry déjeuna tandis qu'Hermione alla s'habiller le plus hâtivement possible, quant elle eu fini, elle pris la photo et la regarda profondément. Elle appréciait la déesse qui y était, elle lui souriait et agitait la main comme à une amie.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est mon deuxième chapitre *-* Je suis trop fière ! Merci pour les reviews et je vais faire en sorte de répondre à chacune d'entre elles :D**

**Fini le bavardage, lisez ;)**

Chapitre 2 : Retour sur terre et colocataires de haine.

- Hermione, s'écria Harry, on y va sans toi si tu n'arrives pas de suite !

- Hum…

- Ça va ?

- Oui Harry, dit-elle poliment en descendant les escaliers.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passée une demi-heure à observer la photographie. Elle s'était vêtue d'une cape noire à charnières en argent, où brillait son insigne avec un grand "P", de Préfète-en-chef. Elle regarda sa montre, 10h31. Déjà !

- Allons-y vite, on va être en retard !

Elle s'activa, en oublia qu'elle, Harry et Sirius n'était qu'à cinq pauvres minutes de la gare King's Cross et plus précisément de la Voie 9 ¾. À 10h45, elle les sortit de force de la maison située dans l'immense Londres. Valises aux mains, ils avançaient précipitamment, alors qu'ils ne mirent que très peu de temps à arriver.

- Vous viendrez à Noël ? En tout cas, moi, je passerais de temps en temps à Poudlard, dit Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas à être fier de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, Black, rétorqua une voix des plus impertinente.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait derrière eux. Accompagné de son fils, aux airs arrogants. Drago Malfoy, le pire des ennemis, Voldemort mis à part, d'Harry. Ils s'avancèrent le menton en l'air, pour marquer leur supériorité comme ils s'aimaient à se l'entendre dire.

- Je suis désolée de ce que Lucius a pu vous dire, il est bien trop fier, dit une voix douce derrière eux.

Sirius et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que la jeune femme se retrouvait déjà devant eux. Une cascade de cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses descendait pour se noyer à la fin de sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient bleus-gris et doux.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit Sirius, calmement, question d'habitude, rajouta-t-il.

- Il est gentil de votre part de faire abstraction de ces paroles, sourit tendrement la jeune femme. Par Merlin, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Veela Weissen, je suis cette année la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Sirius Black, dit l'homme, en jetant un regard suspicieux à la gracieuse femme.

- Hermione Granger.

- Suis-je obligé de me présenter, interrogea Harry.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, bien évidemment, mais par politesse, je ne souhaitais pas vous enquiquiner à cause de votre nom si légendaire, si je puis dire.

- J'y suis habitué.

- J'en conviens, cependant, vous vous rendrez compte bien assez tôt que je ne tiens absolument pas à faire de différence entre les personnes célèbres des autres.

- En est-ce pareil pour les Sang-purs, demanda Sirius.

- Je ne fais absolument aucune distinction entre les Sang-purs et les nés-moldus !

- Pourtant, les Malfoy, eux, en font une grande.

- Je le sais, mais il s'avère que Lucius Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'étais en très mauvais point. Je faillis mourir cette nuit là, mais il m'est venu une main secourable et pour cela, j'accorde une grande confiance à cet homme. Il m'a soigné, nourrie, blanchie, sans jamais en demander en retour.

- Ça ne saurait tarder.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai toujours été libre de ma vie, de partir, pourtant jamais je ne quitterais celui qui, par une aubaine des plus grandioses, m'a aidé alors que j'étais noyée dans le plus grand des chagrins.

- Un Malfoy secourir quelque un ! Étonnant, dit Harry.

- J'en conviens, puisque vous détestez Drago, il doit être difficile de s'avouer qu'un des Malfoy puisse aider une personne sans avoir vérifié, à l'avance, si le sang était pur ou non. Pourtant, cela existe, dit-elle à Harry, le regard bienveillant.

- Peut-être, céda ce dernier.

- Je dois me retirer, j'en suis désolée, j'entretiens l'espoir de vous revoir Mr Black, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en serrant la main de Sirius. Je vous reverrez sous peu, acheva Veela, s'adressant à Harry et Hermione avant de prendre congé. Oh, monsieur Black !

- Oui ?

- Les plus belles fleurs ne fanent jamais.

La femme se perdit dans l'immense foule. Tout trois se regardèrent, avec insistance, se questionnant sur cette mystérieuse phrase. Lorsque Mr Weasley s'approcha d'eux en disant qu'il allait être temps d'entrer à bord du train rouge avant qu'il ne démarre. Harry serra la main de Sirius et de Mr

Weasley alors que Hermione embrassa sur la joue les deux hommes, en soufflant un merci dans l'oreille

à Sirius qui l'avait hébergé lors de son triste été. Puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard

Express. Ils cherchèrent le compartiment de leur autre meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. En le voyant dans la

septième subdivision, ils entrèrent, il y avait déjà Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood ainsi que Neville

Londubat. Hermione pris place entre Ginny et Luna tandis que Harry se mit du côté de la fenêtre, à côté

de Ron.

- Passé un bon été ?

- Très bien Ronald et toi, répondit Hermione.

- Pour sûr, nous avons été en Roumanie, pour voir Charlie, nous avons vus d'énormes dragons !

- Comme cela à du être instructif !

- Mis à part les regarder, nous n'avons rien fait, nous avons plutôt passés du temps avec Charlie.

- Bien sûr, suis-je idiote !

- Bien sûr que tu l'es Granger, intervint la voix traînante de Drago Malfoy.

Harry se leva subitement, la baguette levée en direction de celui qui s'était exprimé, son regard aurait pu envoyer des éclairs, en cet instant.

- La politesse n'est pas dans tes valeurs, Saint Potter.

- Parce que l'on t'a appris cette faculté, l'illettré ?

- Bien sûr, seulement, j'allais vous en faire un aperçu avant que tu ne pointes cette baguette vers moi, répondit-il ses yeux gris et froids posés sur Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui.

- Abaisses ta baguette Harry, dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Abaisses ta baguette, t'as dit la fille, repris Malfoy.

- Non.

- Harry ! Fais-le, s'exclama Hermione. Que veux une fouine dans ton genre ici ?

- McGonagall veut nous voir, dit posément Malfoy.

- Bien.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à suivre le jeune homme.

- Que fais-tu, riposta Ron.

- C'est plus clair que n'importe quelle eau ! J'y vais ! Je suis Préfète-en-chef, je dois aller voir la professeur.

Résigné, Ron s'enfonça dans le fond du siège, Malfoy avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Hermione le suivit. En y pensant, la réputation de bourreau des cœurs, lui convenait parfaitement. Il était beau, ses cheveux blonds, son regard, il était grand, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, mais sa personnalité était des plus abjecte.

- Arrêtes donc de me regarder, je n'aime pas ça, observa le garçon.

- Je ne te regardais pas !

- C'est vrai, tu me reluquais !

- N'y pense même pas blondinet de malheur. Je t'exècre, ça va de soi.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout n'hésitez à m'envoyer des reviews, c'est une drogue pour l'auteur, et à me faire part de vos remarques ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en pensez :P Dites-vous bien que l'histoire est LOIN d'être finie… Oui, j'ai déjà écris au moins 7 chapitres de plus, et je ne connais même pas encore ce qu'il va se passer à la fin de mon histoire. Il y aura sûrement un happy end ou non !**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi x) Même s'il est en retard…**

**Je vais répondre aux questions de Dray, puisque c'est vrai que ce n'est pas clair, sauf dans ma tête de linotte.**

**Alors, oui Sirius est vivant. Dans cette histoire là, Peter s'est fait arrêté lors de la cinquième année mais s'est enfuit pendant l'évasion massive de la sixième année, prouvant donc qu'il était complètement avec, au secours (!), Voldemort. Sirius a donc était complètement blanchi de tout soupçons.**

**Il dit qu'il peut enfin retourner à Poudlard, alors vous me dites, mais pourquoi pas déjà en sixième année ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait encore des doutes sur lui !**

**Les réunions de l'Ordre se passent chez lui, seulement, je n'investis pas encore l'Ordre du tout. J'en suis au neuvième chapitre et l'Ordre n'apparaît pas donc je ne sais pas du tout s'il va être inclus, mais je pense que si, je ne suis pas encore sûre.**

**Aussi, avant d'avoir d'autres questions, Dumbledore est vivant mais à failli mourir à la Tour d'observation. Il a été sauvée par un sortilège d'invisibilité, comme il l'a fait dans le premier Harry Potter, quand Harry voit ses parents à travers le Miroir du Risèd et que Dumbledore l'observe en étant invisible.**

**Harry s'en est sorti indemne et les Malfoy s'en sont sorti : Lucius n'ayant pas été là, Drago étant jugé irresponsable de ses actes et sous la terrible emprise de Voldemort. **

**Quant aux Horcruxes, selon moi et moi seule, il en reste 4, Harry, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini.**

**Voilà pour les explications ! Lisez ;)**

Elle n'entendit rien lorsqu'une corde agrippa son pied pour la faire tomber dans un grand fracas. Exaspérée, elle essaya de se relever avec grande difficulté mais la corde l'agrippait encore. Malfoy se retourna, d'un coup de baguette fit partir la corde et pris en main la baguette d'Hermione. Elle se releva et lui pris des mains l'objet. Puis chercha dans ses poches. La photo ? Où était-elle ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches, dit Malfoy en ricanant.

- Oui, donne la moi s'il te plaît.

- Non, et puis qu'a-t-elle de si important ?

- C'est une jeune femme décédée, cette photo perpétue le fait qu'elle a été envie, alors rends-la moi.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je ne souhaite pas te supplier de me rendre cette image !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que moi, c'est ça que je ne n'ai pas envie.

- Reprends-la ta photo.

Il l'a lui tendis, elle l'a repris et le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Au fond, Malfoy, il ne peut peut-être pas y avoir que du mauvais en toi. Personne n'est tout noir ou tout blanc.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on est gris non plus ?

- Non, seulement, je voulais dire, qu'un garçon aux airs si arrogants et provocateurs ne peut pas être si mauvais sous le masque qu'il se créé. En creusant un peu, finalement, tu es peut-être quelque un de bien qui sait ?

- Creuses bien Granger !

Arrivés devant le compartiment qui devait abriter McGonagall, les deux ennemis furent surpris de ne pas y trouver la professeur, mais une autre professeur. Mrs Weissen.

- Vous êtes ponctuels, c'est une qualité, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Où est le professeur McGonagall, interrogea Hermione.

- Votre professeur à du partir pour le château, vous semblez surpris mais elle a un rang important dans le sein de votre école.

- Bien sûr.

- Bien, je suis alors celle qui vous donnera les devoirs d'un Préfet-en-chef dans Poudlard. Tout d'abord, il y a une nouveauté, cette année. Le Directeur a choisi de rapprocher les maisons les unes des autres.

- Pourquoi les deux autres ne sont pas là, Veela ?

- Vous m'avez coupée Mr Malfoy ! Et je vous prie de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom étant donné que je suis votre enseignante.

- Excusez-moi.

- Excuses acceptées. Si vos deux collègues ne sont pas là, c'est qu'ils sont venus avant. Cette année, disais-je, il y a un changement considérable. En effet, vous aurez des appartements privés. Ainsi vous, Miss Granger et vous, Mr Malfoy, serez en cohabitation. Vous vivrez donc ensemble. Et pas besoin de me dire que vous ne vous aimez pas, dit-elle en voyant des élans de protestations se profiler. C'est tout vous pouvez partir, je ne pense pas nécessaire de vous rappeler le règlement, ni le fait d'abuser de vos pouvoirs, en ce qui concerne les retenues et autres punitions. Passez une bonne soirée.

Les deux élèves prirent alors congés, ébahis pas la plus épouvantable des nouvelles. Ne s'adressant pas un seul regard, chacun partit vers son compartiment respectif. Lorsque Hermione arriva dans son compartiment il était déjà l'heure de partir pour rejoindre Poudlard à bord de leurs "carrosses" tirés par des Sombrals.

- Nous avons des appartements privés, cette année, nous les Préfets-en-chef. Seulement, moi, je dois les partager avec Malfoy, encore heureux que ce soit chacun sa chambre, s'égosilla Hermione à dire, le regard étrangement attiré par ses pieds.

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione, leurs visages traduisaient l'horreur, tous à l'exception de Luna.

- Cet été, moi et mon père avons vus des tas de Nargoles au-dessus des têtes des personnes !

Ensuite nous avons été voir ma maman au cimetière. Nous avons été chercher des Joncheruines et enfin papa m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une corne de Ronflak cornu et qu'il me l'offrirait si j'avais de bon résultat et aussi, il m'a dit que l'on irait essayer d'éduquer quelques Sombrals, si l'occasion nous en étaient données lorsque des festivités de Noël seront arrivées, j'ai déjà hâte…

Luna Lovegood continuait ainsi son récit pendant tout le chemin qui menait à Poudlard, sans que personne ne lui offre une quelconque attention, cela ne la gênant pas le moins du monde. Tout le monde regardait la pauvre Hermione en se demandant par quel malheur elle avait pu tomber sur Drago Malfoy en tant que colocataire dans les appartements privés. Qu'était-il arrivé au professeur Dumbledore ce jour là ? Peut-être avait il but trop de Whiskey Pur Feu ou d'Hydromel. Ou alors était-il trop fatigué… En tous cas, il était sûr que la coexistence entre Hermione et Malfoy allait être des plus dure qui soit. Par Merlin, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Vivre avec son pire ennemi. C'était le pot aux roses, se dit-elle, mais qu'allait-ce donner ?

Autant livrer son âme au Diable !

…...

Veela Weissen avait du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau chez-soi. Sa salle de cour et ses appartements était séparés du château, comme elle l'avait souhaitée. Son habitation était à côté de la Forêt Interdite, elle n'en était pas effrayée du tout. Elle aimait cette ambiance. D'un côté la Forêt, de l'autre la vaste pelouse verte menant au château. Elle entra dans sa demeure, y déposa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le château. Aucun élève n'était encore là, sur le chemin qui séparait la Grande Salle de l'entrée, elle aperçut Severus Rogue. Alors, elle l'interpella.

- Severus !

- Mrs Weissen, que me voulez-vous ?

- Severus, ne fait pas de manières, parle-moi comme d'habitude, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire majestueux.

- Bien, que veux-tu Veela, répéta-t-il.

- Rien à part te parler, comment vas-tu ?

- Ce serait à moi de te demander ça !

- Merveilleusement bien.

- J'en suis ravi. Pas trop déçu d'être séparée de Lucius, toi qui étais recluse chez lui ?

- Recluse ? Je pouvais partir à tout instant si je le souhaitais, répondit-elle d'un air narquois.

- Lucius t'aurait laissé partir aussi commodément ? N'y crois pas, ricana-t-il.

- Hé ! JE choisis, ce que JE veux faire, s'esclaffa Veela.

- Allons nous asseoir les rejetons vont arriver, dit Rogue simplement.

- Rejetons ?

Rogue rit. Pour la première fois depuis des années. Les deux camarades allèrent s'asseoir vers le milieu de la grande table de 12 couverts. Le monumental meuble faisait face aux quatre autres, qui furent bientôt prises d'assaut par les élèves. Veela n'aimaient pas que les tables soient divisées en quatre, une par maison, elle considérait cela comme diviser des liens qui auraient put être noués. Elle aperçut Drago, accompagné de Pansy, de Crabbe et Goyle, s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Entre-temps, elle put aussi percevoir Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville se disposer à leur propre table. Elle sentait un regard la fixer, mais savait qui s'était, en conséquence, elle ne tourna pas le visage. Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux cristallins s'étaient posés quelques minutes sur le visage d'albâtre de la jeune femme. Plus belle encore, si se fut possible, qu'auparavant. Elle parlait avec Severus en cet instant, telle l'effigie d'une publicité moldue revendiquant le plus beau des produits. À ce moment-là précisément, elle était une des plus heureuses des femmes.

…...

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis que tout le monde était enfin arrivé, elle n'avait cessée de réfléchir. Malfoy, son rôle de Préfète-en-chef, ses rêves, Edlen et Mrs Weissen. Tout était un tas amassé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Comment cohabiter avec cette ignoble fouine ? Comment réussir ses ASPICS avec son implication dans l'école ? Qui viendrait la consoler quand elle se réveillerait haletante ? Qui était vraiment Edlen ? Comment allaient se dérouler les cours de Mrs Weissen ? Ferait-elle une différence entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ? Le dîner avait finit, elle avait juste mangé un peu de tourte à la citrouille et de gâteau à la mélasse. Elle avait eu tout, sauf faim. Elle se leva, au même moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, que Drago. Elle se dirigeât lentement vers un point qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis, elle fut rejointe par le professeur McGonagall et Malfoy.

- Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, dit légèrement la professeur.

C'est alors qu'elle alla vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et elle tourna à gauche puis pivota vers la sixième porte à droite. Là se trouvait un majestueux tableau où résidait une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus limpides. Elle regarda tendrement l'enseignante et lui souri.

- Ève, je vous présente ceux qui habiteront désormais les appartements que vous abritez.

- Bien, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix enfantine et affectueuse.

- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de me faire quelconque rapport sur ces deux adolescents.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit l'institutrice en se retournant vers Hermione et Drago, je sais que la cohabitation ne sera pas des plus simple mais il faudra vous y faire. Vous aurez un mot de passe toutes les semaines, tachez de le retenir. Aussi vous en aurez un que vous définirez pour aller dans vos chambres. Major, termina-t-elle en s'adressant au portrait.

Celui-ci pivota et laissa alors entrer les trois individus. Ils étaient dans le salon rouge et vert, couleurs des deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait une atmosphère feutrée et quiète. Le brasier de la cheminée dégageait une douce chaleur, ainsi la pièce était douce et accueillante. Lorsque l'on arrivait, on trouvait un grand bureau face au mur, il était fait de sureau très ancien, à l'opposé du bureau, il y avait deux amples fenêtres, que l'on pouvait presque prendre pour des baies vitrées. De l'autre côté de la cheminée, il y avait deux escaliers gigantesques séparés par une pièce dont la porte était fermée.

- Voici vos appartements, ici sera votre salle commune, la pièce là-bas est votre salle de bain, l'escalier gauche se dirige vers la chambre de Miss Granger et le droit vers celle de Mr Malfoy.

- Sommes-nous réellement obligés de cohabiter ensemble ?

- Si je vous le dis, Miss Granger.

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir. L'année ne faisait que commencer…

…

Veela rentrait maintenant dans ce qui lui servirait de maison. Elle alla se doucher puis commença à préparer une dose de Félix Felicis, pour avoir un peu de chance, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Enfin, une deuxième fois. La première avait été lorsqu'elle avait été aidée par Lucius. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Étant douée en potions, elle eu fini en deux heures à peine. Bientôt, elle s'ennuiera dangereusement. Alors, un bruit se fit retentir. Un bruit sourd et ferme. Elle n'eut pas peur. Tout au contraire, elle attendait la personne qui arrivait.

- Enfin, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu agis bizarrement Veela, tu prends trop d'assurance, répondis Lucius.

- Non, seulement je ne souhaite plus être la gentille femme qui ne dit rien, jamais. J'ai toujours été comme ça, je me cachais pour paraître à la hauteur de ton sang, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Ah oui, relata-t-il, tu voulais t'abaisser ?

Le cynisme transperçait sa voix devenue rauque et menaçante. Il essayait de ne pas paraître énervé.

- Arrêtes un peu, tu savais que je n'allais pas rester à tes pieds éternellement !

- Et alors ? Tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne me moques pas de toi, articula-t-elle calmement.

- Si, s'énerva-t-il, et cela depuis que tu as su que tu étais le nouveau professeur, celle de Potter, de Weasley et de la Sang de Bourbe ! Tu m'agaces !

- Pas une Sand de Bourbe Lucius ! Donc divorçons ! Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer pour celle que je suis vraiment je ne vois aucun intérêt de rester ensemble, si c'est pour être aussi méchant et puéril, tu peux t'en aller…

- Idiote !

Sur ce dernier mot prononcé de manière piquée et énervée, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis se fondit dans les ombres menaçantes que formaient les végétaux de grandes tailles, toutes inégales. Veela regardait la porte encore ouverte puis sortie à son tour, hésita un moment dans la douce frayeur que créait la nuit et transplana vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre :D Je suis contente tiens ! Pour toute question, demandez moi, je suis là pour ça. Bref, comme d'hab', REVIEWS ! Merci pour celles que j'ai déjà reçues (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! D'abord, je vais m'excuser pour le retard énorme dont j'ai fais preuve Mais j'avais tout mes brevets blancs d'un coup, plus les cours et je ne trouvais plus de temps pour la fic… Par rapport à la reviews de Fraulein Takoor, je voulais dire que pour le moment je ne pouvais pas donner d'explications car se serait gâcher toute l'intrigue de la fiction, désolée. **

**Aussi, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai remodelé ce chapitre pour avoir un peu d'action ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme je l'aime :D**

Hermione, lorsque McGonagall sortit des appartements, pris sa douche. Dès qu'elle eu fini et s'eut habillée d'un pyjama rouge en coton chaud, après tout ce mois de septembre était frais, elle sortie et trouva Malfoy affalé de tout son être sur le fauteuil vert, couleur des Serpentards. Il regardait fixement les flammes rouges virevolter, l'air perdu dans des pensées plus que lointaines ou préoccupantes.

- Ça va, Malfoy ?

- Ne me cherche pas Granger !

- Je te posais une question, tout simplement, se sentit-elle bouillonner.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, à ce que je sache, bien au contraire, non ?

- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le généreux temps de pouvoir répondre convenablement à ces paroles dès lors que Drago Malfoy s'était levé brusquement, se dirigea vers Hermione, qui avait sursautée, pour arriver à, à peine, quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme, déconcertée. Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'a voyait d'aussi près, au final, sa vue n'était pas si détestable. Elle avait de grands yeux marron, une bouche en forme de cœur ainsi qu'un petit nez retroussé à merveille. Elle n'était pas si méprisable, vue de près.

- Pense-tu qu'on puisse être "amis" Granger, laisse-moi rire, interrogea-t-il, cynique.

- Je… Peut-être après tout ! Si tu n'étais pas si fier de ton sang et si tu ne mettais pas constamment ton masque arrogant, alors OUI, peut-être aurions-nous pu être amis, s'agaça-t-elle mais malgré tout sincère.

Il se recula vivement, puis l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Il était décontenancé. Enfin, il plongea ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux de la jeune fille. Tout son masque venait de tomber, sur ces paroles. Elle-même était déboussolée. Mais qu'avait-elle dit ? Était-elle devenue folle à lier, telle une Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent pendant un long et silencieux moment, puis, gênée par la situation, Hermione prit la parole.

- Là c'est toi qui me reluques, et bizarrement en plus de cela !

Elle se retourna après avoir prononcée ces quelques mots, arriva devant le portrait qui sécurisait l'entrée de sa chambre, dit doucement le mot de passe et s'allongea sur son doux lit. Elle ne pris même pas plaisir à observer sa nouvelle demeure qu'elle sombra déjà dans un douceâtre sommeil, quelque peu amer mais sans cauchemar aucun. Était-ce grâce à cette soudaine proximité avec Malfoy ?

…...

Veela aimait ce lourd moment, depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait. Deux noms gravés sur deux lourdes pierres en marbre. Tout simplement. Si elle pouvait pleurer, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était triste, c'était plus que sûr. Oui, si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait, oui mais voilà, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus goûtée aux petites perles salées et à l'amertume ainsi qu'à la douleur qui s'en suivait. Non, elle ne pleurait plus et cela depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Était-ce bien désolant pour elle ? Non, je suis mieux comme ça, se répétait-elle, pour se convaincre, en vain. Oui, c'était tout de même triste, de ne pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments, dans une telle souffrance, celle d'une femme qui aurait préférée mourir pour les autres, estimant que sa vie n'était qu'une partie d'échecs, si elle, le Roi de ce jeu, était battu, alors peut-être délivrerait-elle le monde d'un fardeau et d'une malédiction incontestable. Elle préférait mourir pour une simple et petite broutille que de voir ou savoir quelqu'un mourir pour elle, encore. Elle qui aurait du mourir il y a plus de dix-sept ans. Elle à qui la vie lui avait donnée une deuxième chance qui aurait pu être confiée à d'autres personnes bien plus précieuses que son malheureux être. Oui, ce soir là, Veela aurait aimée pleurer.

…...

Hermione se réveilla lentement puis se leva. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise. Elle l'ouvrit et rangea tout ce qui s'y trouvait dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle sortit un jean bleu, un pull vert émeraude et une cape noire aux accroches en argent. Elle mit ses souliers noirs et sortit de sa chambre, alors elle descendit les escaliers. Quand elle entra dans le salon, spacieux, Malfoy n'y était pas. À son grand soulagement. C'est préférable, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents après elle se coiffa à petits coups de baguette. Ce matin-là, elle était coiffée d'un grand chignon surmonté d'un canotier bleu accompagné de plumes entre le bleu et le vert. Quelques boucles soyeuses tombaient sur ses épaules pour se noyer dans sa poitrine. Elle se maquilla pour la première fois de sa vie avec un léger fard à paupières rose ainsi que du blush rosé aussi et enfin un petit soupçon de mascara. C'était très léger et elle en était fière, au moins elle aurait bonne mine ! Au final de cette ribambelle de choses qu'elle avait dû faire, elle quitta les appartements en prenant son sac qu'elle avait descendu avant d'aller à la salle de bain, et sortit enfin. Elle s'orienta vers la Grande Salle et y retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, ce dernier mangeait beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

- Alors cette première nuit, demanda le glouton.

- Mouais…

- Mouais ? Tu ne trouves que ça à dire ? Il n'y a pas autre chose ?

- Non.

- As-tu fait des cauchemars, questionna à son tour Harry.

- Non. C'est… troublant.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire à sa sécheresse. Cette jeune fille bu deux grands verres de jus de citrouille mais ne manga absolument rien. Dès lors, les trois complices, à partir du moment où ils eurent finis d'attendre Ronald qui mangeait pour dix, se dirigèrent vers le dehors, non bien loin du lac, de chez Hagrid et de la Forêt Interdite. C'était la classe de Mrs Weissen ainsi que ses appartements. Alors que la cloche de cuivre sonnait, ils attendirent l'ouverture de cette classe. Elle l'ouvrit grâce à sa baguette et leur demanda de se choisir une place, Hermione à côté de Luna Lovegood, qu'elle appréciait, et Harry avec Ron. Malfoy à côté de Pansy Parkinson, qui était, et non pas littéralement, collée à celui-ci. Hermione trouva l'enseignante plus que magnifique, aujourd'hui elle avait ses cheveux longs et blonds qui tombaient sur ses fines hanches. Un sortilège, avait pensé Hermione. Celle-ci aimait déjà cette femme, sans tellement savoir pourquoi. Son visage d'albâtre affichait un doux et radieux sourire, cependant il était faux. La réalité était toute autre.

…...

Veela était contente d'avoir ces élèves-là, ceux qui avaient choisi de continuer et terminer leur scolarité avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand tout le monde eut enfin pris place, Veela se posta devant son bureau pour accueillir les étudiants.

- Bonjour. Je me nomme Veela Weissen et, comme vous vous en doutez puisque vous êtes ici, je vais, cette année, vous enseigner l'importante matière que constitue la défense contre les forces du mal. Oui, Mrs Parkinson ?

- Pourquoi être à l'écart de tout dans cette sorte de tour, couina Pansy.

Veela fixa longuement la fille qui s'était exprimée et se retourna. Puis caressa le bois de sureau qui constituait son bureau orné de motifs divers tout en s'asseyant derrière icelui.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je suis habituée à être, et non pas désespérément croyez-le, totalement seule et de plus, j'y ai pris goût. Cependant, c'est une chose qui, je crois, vous ne risquez pas de comprendre de sitôt.

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase en immobilisant son regard sur les deux mains de l'élève accrochées fermement sur le bras droit de Drago. Parkinson devint dès lors aussi rouge qu'un Botruc - ce qui n'est pas peu dire - et lâcha d'un coup brusque le bras de Drago. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur lorsque ce geste fut sauvagement accompli. Veela eut soudain un rictus sarcastique, bon dieu ! jamais elle ne se serait comportée comme ça !

- Y a-t-il d'autres questions à élucider avant tout ce que je souhaite faire avec vous cette séance ?

Drago leva la main, Veela fut surprise.

- J'ai entendu dire… qu'une personne sera à l'effigie, au centre de cette année scolaire, est-ce vrai ?

- Mr Malfoy ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas fouillé dans mes affaires cet été ?

- Bien loin, mon idée est.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Qui est-ce, interrogea subitement Neville.

- Dans ma classe on lève la main ! 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Cette année, une personne sera effectivement au cœur de nos cours. Pour ce qui est de son identité, vous devrez la découvrir au cours d'un devoir que je vous donnerais en fin de ces deux heures de cours. Il me semble que c'est assez clair. Nous allons voir, pour vous décrire l'idée générale, les prophéties - et non, nous n'allons pas "prophétiser" - , nous verrons également, ou plutôt reverrons, ce que vous avez appris au cours des ces six dernières années, nous apprendrons de nouveaux sorts, que je ne suis absolument pas censée vous apprendre, cependant j'ai l'autorisation du directeur et enfin, je vous apprendrez plusieurs techniques de combats, qui seront fort utiles aux futurs Aurors. C'est un aperçu des principaux thèmes que nous aborderons.

Veela leva sa baguette et sillonna les rangées. Crabbe et Goyle, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dormaient à poings fermés. Elle se retourna et se redirigea vers son bureau, finalement, deux sceaux apparurent de nulle part et se renversèrent sur les deux jeunes garçons. Tout le monde rit, mis à part les autres Serpentards et excepté Veela.

- Je ne tolère pas la moindre sieste pendant mon cours, s'agaça-t-elle, j'espère que c'est clair ! Vous aurez une heure de retenue la prochaine fois, bien que je sois sûre qu'il n'y en aura pas…

- Oui madame, dirent en cœur les deux serpents.

- Très bien, je…

Personne n'eut le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase que la grande porte de la classe s'ouvrit devant des visages stupéfaits. Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, ses yeux devenus noirs de haine, de peine et de colère. Elle se dégagea promptement du derrière de son bureau et bondi pour ainsi dire, sur le chien noir.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir convié à venir lors d'un de mes cours, partez !

- Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Que tout s'efface du jour au lendemain ? Que je serai devenu amnésique de mes sentiments, de nos souvenirs ? De nous tout simplement ?

Une main s'éleva dans les airs et s'abattit avec fracas sur la joue de Black.

- Comment oses-tu débarquer ici tel une fleur et venir ainsi me réprimander ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je croyais… Je croyais que tu réfléchissais un peu plus depuis ton petit séjour en prison ! Je croyais qu'en seize ans, tu aurais gagné en maturité ! Voilà ce que je croyais et j'espérais encore plus que tu aurais tourné la page !

- C'est toi la fleur, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a transformé en lâche ! Tu n'es plus la même, cria-t-il.

- Moi, lâche ? Répètes voir !

Elle leva la main et un cri strident vint envahir la salle de cours. Un cri d'une violence incroyable. Un hurlement haineux, pas de peine, pas de peur, juste de la haine.

- Ça ne te dit rien, Sirius ? Ce cri ! C'est le mien, imbécile ! hurla la femme. Ce cri a été poussé à cause de ta chère cousine, Bellatrix. Tu t'en rappelles ? Le jour où elle m'a enlevé toute forme humaine, le jour où j'ai failli devenir un monstre.

- Oui, ce jour où tu as du te réfugier chez des vampires. Ces buveurs de sang.

- Je te défend de parler de Carlyle et de Mary comme ça ! Ils m'ont sauvés la vie !

- C'est vrai. Tu es toujours pareille, en fin de compte .

Il posa une main délicate sur sa joue, puis parcourra son visage de son œil jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une épée sortit de nulle part apparu. Veela, dans un geste presque imperceptible, pris la lame et la mis sous la nuque de Patmol.

- Je suis mariée, de plus je peux te dire que c'était il y a seize ans et maintenant tu vas partir bien sagement ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, enregistré ?

- Je reviendrais, crois-moi !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il prit congé, l'épée disparut aussitôt.

- "La mort n'intervient que pour un

Elle condamne des destins si peu sains

Cette deuxième chance donnée

À bon escient devra être utilisée

Tout ce qui est voulu

Est donné à celui qui survécu

Sans magie devra être tuée

La personne qui la tant mérité

Le pouvoir soudain multiplié

Grâce à cette noble main

Comblera l'avidité

Pour être grand souverain "

C'est une prophétie, vous allez travailler dessus, par équipe de deux que j'ai moi-même formée et vous n'avez pas le choix, je ne veux pas une seule contestation.

Veela forma plusieurs équipes, dix exactement, et s'arrêta devant Harry et Ron, assis au premier rang dans la rangée du milieu.

- Potter avec Weasley, Londubat avec Lovegood et enfin le duo le plus intéressant et prometteur, je considère, Malfoy et Granger. Pas de contestations, je rappelle. Bien, c'est fait ! Pour après-demain, vous devez avoir essayé de décrypter et d'interpréter correctement la prophétie. Je souhaite au minimum un parchemin, mais j'espère au moins voir plus de travail que cela… Vous devez chercher et trouver de qui parle cette prophétie. Voila, nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette première heure de travail, je suis désolée pour le moment où je me suis emportée. Pour tout décrypter, faites mot par mot puis alliez le tout comme une grande phrase. Je ne ferai pas de cadeau. _Odium fecit me surdus clamore de cor._

**Sur cette jolie phrase, je vous dis à bientôt, dans quelques jours, pour le prochain chapitre. Promis, il arrivera rapidement ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews pour m'encourager ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour tout ce retard ! ' Pardonnez-moiii ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu, j'espère… Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous met le chapitre suivant juste après :D**

Hermione ramassa ses affaires et commença à sortir de l'immense salle. Pourquoi diable Sirius était-il venu ? Elle fut rapidement dépassée par Malfoy, seul.

- Alors, on va travailler en équipe ! Prépares-toi Sang-de-Bourbe, ce soir, on va œuvrer à faire le meilleur travail de tout les temps ! Courage, finit-il, railleur.

- À qui le dis-tu, répondit-elle.

- Au fait, bon point pour le maquillage.

Elle rougit. Ce matin, comme depuis deux mois, maintenant, elle s'était maquillée. Il disparut en riant, moqueur. La cohabitation n'était pas si compliquée que cela, si on excluait les cris, environ chaque semaine, et les railleries intervenant tout les deux jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il paraissait… changé, différent, plus exactement.

- Il te voulait quoi le serpent, demanda Ron.

- Rien de spécifique. Il a remarqué, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu travailles avec nous ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Les ordres sont les ordres, je travaille avec Malfoy.

- Tu comptes vraiment le faire, questionna Harry, abasourdi par le manque d'antipathie de Hermione envers Malfoy.

- Oui.

La journée se déroula normalement, avec des devoirs en potions, en métamorphose et en arithmancie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne mangea pas cette soirée-là, disant qu'elle devait travailler. Elle quitta donc ses amis. Enfin arrivée dans sa demeure, elle fit ses devoirs, sauf celui pour Mrs Weissen, pour celui-ci, elle attendait Malfoy. Qu'il peut être long, pensa-t-elle. Au même moment, Malfoy ouvrit la porte, avec son air nonchalant. Elle leva la tête.

- Tu permets que j'aille chercher mes affaires, interrogea Drago, narcissique.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle férocement.

Elle fixa longuement une plume qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle la pris en main.

**"Étoile, danse et vole dans la neige, blanche et pure, ton sang coule pour ceux qui le méritent "**

Bizarre, songea Hermione. Elle tourna la plume et y trouva une autre inscription dont l'encre paraissait peu vieille.

"Tu as tant grandie, ma fille ".

L'écriture était fine et claire. Pas vieillie comme l'autre, elle paraissait avoir été écrite quelque jours plus tôt. Malfoy revint et s'assit par terre à côté de Hermione. Il observa à son tour la plume.

- C'est à toi, demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi elle est là alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait mes devoirs en avance et quand tu es arrivé j'ai reposé les yeux par terre et je l'ai trouvée.

- Regardes encore par terre. C'est à toi, cette photo ?

Elle regarda l'endroit désigné par Drago. Elle prit la photo en main et y reconnu plusieurs personnes, qu'elle aurait reconnues entre milles. Le lac de Poudlard et juste devant six personnes.

Tout à gauche se trouvait Lily Potter et James Potter se tenant par la main, heureux. Puis il y avait Peter Pettigrow, le traître, l'infâme Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin, leur professeur de troisième année. Tous quatre souriaient. Enfin, il y avait Sirius. Il tirait par le bras une sublime jeune femme qui essayait désespérément de partir. Dans un geste vif, Sirius avait ramené la jeune femme contre lui et l'avait embrassée. Elle se retourna et rit, tout comme les cinq autres personnes. Cette photo paralysa Hermione. La jeune fille…

- Ça va, demanda Drago.

- Cette femme…

- Quoi ?

- C'est Edlen.

- L'étoile des neiges ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Edlen Edelweiss était la meilleure sorcière de tout les temps !

- D'accord mais pourquoi l'étoile des neiges ?

- L'Edelweiss est une fleur qu'on appelle étoile des neiges.

- Oh… Et Sirius ? Et les autres ?

- Gardes-là, tu verras plus tard. Travaillons !

- Hmmm...

Trois heures s'écoulèrent, du travail plus qu'intensif ! Bientôt, Hermione et Drago eurent faim. Deux gargouillements d'estomacs grondèrent férocement.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Malfoy.

- Moi aussi. Attends-moi, je vais chercher à manger.

Hermione sortit à pas feutrés des appartements et se dirigea vers le tableau à la corbeille de fruits. Elle appuya sur la poire et les cuisines s'ouvrirent à elle. Hermione entra et chercha Dobby du regard. En définitive, elle le trouva devant la cheminée flamboyante.

- Dobby ?

- Oh… Mademoiselle Hermione ! Dobby est si heureux de vous voir ! Mais que me vaut cette merveilleuse visite ?Vous devriez faire plus attention par ce froid.

- Je travaille sur un devoir dans les appartements des Préfets-en-chef. Et moi et Malfoy avons plutôt faim, sourit-elle.

- Le maître Malfoy ? Bien, je vous apporte cela dans cinq minutes.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby !

Elle sortit et se dirigea hâtivement dans les appartements. Le portrait qui ouvrait les appartements lui sourit gentiment et s'ouvrit lorsque le mot de passe fut prononcé.

- Tu reviens sans rien, Granger ? Pff…

- Ça va arriver, un tout petit peu de patience.

- Hum…

Drago paraissait affamé, à ce moment précis mais avant de pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, un léger "pop" se fit entendre. Dobby, de ses yeux de tailles d'une balle de ping-pong chacun, était posté devant les deux élèves avec deux grands verres de jus de citrouille, plusieurs sandwiches et quelques gourmandises supplémentaires. Un petit festin en soi.

- Dobby ?

- Mr Malfoy, bonjour. Je viens vous apporter un peu de nourriture, à vous et Mademoiselle Hermione.

- Donnes.

- Tu peux le remercier , dit subitement Hermione.

- C'est vrai mais ai-je jamais fait preuve de politesse ? Non et c'est pas demain la veille, dit simplement Malfoy.

- Un petit merci est de mise ! C'est la moindre des choses !

- Arrêtez ! Ça suffit, pas de dispute, Dobby n'aime pas, s'interposa Dobby. Je dois partir, bon appétit, au revoir.

- Merci Dobby, remercia Hermione.

- Salut, dit Malfoy.

Un second léger "pop" s'en suivit pour laisser les deux adolescents dans le plus grand calme. Trop calme. Agaçant d'ailleurs. Car c'était un silence lourd de sentiments, d'une grande antipathie.

- Tu aurais pu faire preuve de quelque chose d'autre que l'arrogance, le cynisme ou le mépris, parla la jeune fille pour briser tant de rancœur, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Tu es toujours si méchant avec les autres, Harry, Ron et… et moi !

- Toi Granger ?

- Exact. Tu parais si odieux, malintentionné et imbécile, tu vis dans une vie que tu as façonné, un milieu abiotique, impur. C'est étrange pour quelqu'un qui tient tant à cette pureté du sang et à l'aristocratie anglaise, non ? Alors qu'en fait, je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est une grande conviction que j'ai.

- Ni pense même pas.

Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de Hermione, qui, sous l'énervement, s'était levée, puis plongea littéralement dans les grands yeux de la jeune ingénue.

- Tu penses ça de moi ?

- O… Oui ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est sûr !

- Sûr ? Et si là à ce moment précis je faisais quelque chose qui pourrait faire que ta haine envers moi ne s'accroît encore plus ?

- Je ne te haï pas ! Je ne t'apprécie pas forcément mais tu connais les sales coups que tu nous as fait !

- Tu ne me hais pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais ?

- Non ! Je ne te porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur, c'est tout.

- Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça ?

- Non… *réflexion* Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais, je ne te ferais pas de mal…

Il s'approcha du visage de la Gryffondor, elle le regarda, les yeux ébahis pour la surprise de le voir si près de son visage, d'elle. Pourquoi aussi près que cela ? Alors il se rapprocha, pris une grande inspiration et plongea sa bouche sur celle de la lionne. Me fait-il du mal, songea Hermione. Non, fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut trouvé. Il repris son souffle et dans le même instant, alors qu'il allait recommencer, elle prit la parole.

- Malfoy, il vaut mieux arrêter je pense.

- Penses-tu que je t'ai fait du mal ?

- Non.

- Penses-tu à vraiment vouloir arrêter ?

- …

- As-tu aimé ?

- …

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Non, mais je pourrais un jour peut-être t'apprécier. Le jour où tu seras un peu plus repentant.

- Penses-tu que je le puisse un jour ?

- Oui.

- À quoi penses-tu en ce moment ?

- À toi, à moi, à ce qui viens de ce passer.

- Pourquoi à moi ?

- Je me demande si le masque vient de tomber.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu arrêter.

Sur ses derniers mots, Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre, emportant avec elle ses affaires scolaires. Elle s'allongea sur son vaste lit. Elle médita sur l'acte qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait embrassé. Elle n'avait pas rechignée. Elle ne l'avait pas poussé. Elle était restée statique. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si douces, sans la moindre pointe de haine. Ses lèvres si tendres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait embrassé. Juste avant, son regard plongé dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus-gris n'avaient pas été durs. Tout au contraire, ils avaient été eux aussi doux. Si doux, qu'elle en voulait encore. Recommencer. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de son index droit, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. À cet instant particulier, elle avait oubliée la photo de Sirius embrassant Edlen. Étant donné qu'elle connaissait maintenant la sensation si singulière que pouvait procurer des lèvres les unes contre les autres.

**Et voilà ! Je suis contente de ce chapitre, mais là je travaille sur la suite qui est bien plus loin et de mieux en mieux. J'avais aussi quelque chose à vous dire, dans cette fiction, nous sommes, déjà en Novembre ! Edlen demande en fait à Dumbledore de commencer son programme ce mois-là car elle sait que tout ne sera pas parfait cette année là. Elle va faire de son maximum et ne vous et ne me décevra pas ! (: Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-Bonjour ! Voilà l'autre chapitre comme promis ! Je suis assez contente de celui-là car il est centré sur Veela. Pourtant elle reste une personne mystérieuse, comme je les aime, et on commence à connaître un peu plus sa personnalité et ses pensées. Elle est très confuse… Enfin bref, je vais pas tout vous dire ! Bon lecture ! (:**

Veela ne débuta pas cette nouvelle aube puisqu'elle ne s'était pas couchée. Elle était allée là où Lily et James Potter étaient morts, là où tout c'était passé, lieu mythique et abominable. Ensuite, elle était passée devant le Manoir Malfoy, majestueux, comme d'hab', avait-elle pensée. Enfin, elle était allée au Manoir de Jedusor et avaient vue des ombres menaçantes bouger dans la demeure puis elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Et Sirius. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle n'était pas la même ? Non, il ne voulait pas si résigner, trop buté. En plus de cela, il était venu lors du cours qu'il ne fallait pas. Quel idiot ! Ou peut-être était-ce fait exprès… Azkaban l'avait coupé du monde et laissé dans l' "ancien monde", comme elle disait. Tout avait changé ou peut-être pas… Mais ELLE avait changée. Jamais plus elle ne serait la même, jamais. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Trop de mal a été fait. Pour elle. À cause d'elle. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait chaque jour passant. Mais tant pis, il pourrait se fourrer la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon ! Qu'il aille se faire voir, songea-t-elle furieusement. Sur cette pensée, une vitre s'éclata momentanément. Les paroles d'une chanson moldue lui revenait en tête :

"So many won't take the chance to say goodbye,

But it's too late to think of the value of my life."

- Qui avait dit que la vie avait de la valeur ?

Lucius. Reviens, Lucius. Non, pars. Reviens. Pars. Tout dans sa tête était si contradictoire ! Oubliait-elle qui elle… avait était ? Quelle est la bonne formule ? Était ou est ? Aucune idée.

Les cours s'enchaînaient un par un, lentement. Trop de choses à penser. Trop c'est trop ! Heureusement que le cours était bientôt terminé !

À la fin de ce dernier, Veela se leva quelques minutes après les autres élèves, se posta devant le lac, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Non personne. Elle leva la main au-dessus de l'eau ombrageuse et des bouillonnements se firent ressentir. L'eau s'éleva doucement vers la main de la femme, elle ferma la main et le liquide tomba sans le moindre clapotis. Elle réfléchit et se posa une petite question ? Si le lac gelait, serait-ce suspect ? Oui. Elle laissa tomber son idée. Elle regarda en arrière, elle savait que Potter arrivait avec ses amis, peu importe. Elle tira sa cape, la mis au sol et fit claquer sa langue dans un petit bruit sourd. Un tentacule jailli de l'eau et frôla la joue du professeur Weissen. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du calamar géant puis se hissa gracieusement sur ses ventouses. La bête leva son tentacule au plus haut que le pouvait son être puis se dirigea vers le milieu du lac jusqu'à l'atteindre. Elle savait que Potter, Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley l'observait mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus que Drago du haut de sa fenêtre dans sa chambre. Levée, elle souriait et chantonna une magnifique chanson moldue qu'elle n'avait entendue qu'une seule fois. Chanter, elle avait toujours aimer chanter, et, si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu manipuler n'importe qui avec sa voix.

- J'aimerai tant être libre. Cette fois-ci je vais en sortir fructifiée, dit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Elle sauta de trente mètres de haut. Elle aimait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Elle fit un quadruple salto puis plongea, les deux bras en avant, dans l'eau. Dès lors qu'elle eut touchée la surface de l'onde limpide, elle essaya de s'enfoncer un peu plus pour toucher le fond. Elle nagea pendant près de cinq minutes jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir au fond de ses abysses non bien loin des sirènes. Leur chant était magnifique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient lunatiques ! Une sirène, les cheveux ondulants dans l'eau se posta devant elle, sa queue vibrant pour rester à la même hauteur.

- Ils trouvent bizarre de ne pas te voir remonter, ma douce amie.

- Tu as raison, Euryale. Merci.

- De rien, heureuse de t'avoir vue, Nivis Lazuli.

- Egomet de ipse.

La sirène sourit tout comme Veela. Elle fit deux mouvements de brasse mais d'un coup le calamar l'aida à aller vers la surface. Il la projeta un peu trop fort si bien qu'elle fut projetée hors de l'eau où elle fit une petite acrobatie. Son corps percuta violemment l'eau mais ça ne lui fit pas la moindre douleur. Elle nagea en papillon vers la berge. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle fit fasse à trois élèves incrédules, médusés.

- Vos têtes sont hilarantes, rit-elle.

- Vous auriez pu mourir, protesta Harry.

Il avait un regard de reproche que Veela connaissait bien. Sa concentration sur elle, avec les yeux verts hérités de Lily, lui donnait une culpabilité sans équivoque. Elle baissa la tête.

- On a eu peur, souffla Ron.

- J'ai toujours fait ça.

- Même, repris Harry.

- Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux Potter, j'ai l'impression de voir Lily Evans !

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Vaguement, nous avions le même âge, j'étais dans sa classe.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous Harry.

- Vous êtes imprudente, contre-attaqua Hermione.

- Peut-être.

- C'est à cause de Malfoy !

- Non, Ronald. Ça ne vous regarde pas en plus.

- Mais vous fréquentez Malfoy père !

- Que je sorte avec "Malfoy père" vous fait quoi ?

- Tu "sors" avec mon père ?

Drago venait d'apparaître, arrogant et dédaigneux, non loin des appartements de Veela.

- Je suis passé te voir à tes appartements, père m'a donné une lettre pour toi.

- Bien.

- Est-ce horrible d'être mariée à lui, questionna le Serpentard.

- Mariée, s'exclamèrent les trois ennemis de Drago.

- Mariée, oui, dit Drago.

- Vous êtes vraiment mariée avec… cette ordure, demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas une ordure Ronald Weasley et OUI je suis mariée à Lucius.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas horrible à proprement parler mais ce n'est pas de tout repos.

- Et quand vous êtes au…

- Tu vas en dire trop Drago alors tais-toi maintenant.

- ...

- Sais-tu pourquoi je me suis mariée avec lui ? Comment on s'est rencontrés ? Connais-tu le fond de l'histoire ?

- Non.

- Savais-tu que nous nous sommes disputés ?

- Non… Mais pourquoi ?

- Si tu connaissais le fond de notre relation tu comprendrais !

Les trois Gryffondors regardaient la scène tel un film d'épouvante. Comment une femme si pure pouvait-elle avoir pour mari ce Mangemort ? Et pour beau-fils cette vipère immonde ? Veela demanda à Drago de la suivre dans ses appartements et fit aux amis, qui se posaient pas mal de questions, une légère salutation. Entrés dans les appartements de la femme, elle invita le blond à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- Je te connais, tu dois penser que j'ai voulu t'humilier devant Harry, Hermione et Ronald.

- Même pas.

Veela fut extrêmement surprise par ses paroles. Il réfléchissait. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton passé ? D'avant mon père ? Tu t'es mariée avec lui, mais je ne sais presque rien de toi et ça m'énerve.

- Je savais qu'un jour tu me poserais des questions…

- Et aussi pourquoi Black t'as tutoyé ?

- Sirius est un… vieil ami comme on dit.

- Un vieil ami ?

- C'est ça. Tu sais ma vie est plus que compliquée.

- J'aimerais savoir.

- Je te comprend mais c'est difficile pour moi.

- Je veux comprendre ! C'est comme si tu étais une inconnue mais ça fait des années qu'on vit ensemble !

- Je vais tout te dire mais tu dois le garder pour toi, sinon je serais une femme morte et c'est vrai, je risquerai de mourir à cause de ce que je vais te dire. Tout a commencé comme ça…

**Désolée c'est très court, mais on approche vite d'un certain évènement qui pourrait changer la vie de certains ! Alors du coup, j'ai un peu raccourci ce chapitre ci. Bref, voilà pour aujourd'hui, et mettez pleiiiiiins de reviews :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis rapide hain ! :D Bon celui-ci est encore court mais je pouvais pas mettre la suite car, disons qu'on va apprendre une certaine vérité, et un gros retournement de situation entre "certaines" personnes :p Bref, contentez-vous de celui-là, je vous poste l'autre demain ou après-demain, on verra !**

Après que Veela Weissen soit partie avec Malfoy, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient restés muets. Des questions à s'en faire mal à la tête se contre choquaient et se multipliaient.

- Bibliothèque, il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle.

Elle commença à aller vers l'entrée de Poudlard avec ses amis lorsqu'ils croisèrent des Serpentards qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Des idiots nés, des enfants de Mangemorts.

- Oh mais qui voilà ? Saint Potter, Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe !

- Oh mais qui voila ? La tête de pékinois, les deux lourdeaux, ENCORE avec des gâteaux, de pauvres illettrés et incultes, riposta Hermione avec une imitation parfaite de Pansy Parkinson.

- Ne me parle pas impure.

- Ne me parle pas futur Mangemort.

- J'vais t'buter !

- C'est ce que je dis : futur Mangemort.

La voix couinante de Pansy infectait les oreilles de Hermione. Elle rêvait de tout cœur qu'elle tombe comme une sotte devant tout le monde. Elle se concentra plus que nécessaire sur cette pensée. Alors que le rat allait répondre, elle tombât dans un grand fracas. Hermione écarquilla les yeux : sa volonté avait été réalisée.

- Tu me le paieras Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Cours toujours ! Mais ne tombes pas, ricana-t-elle.

Parkinson s'était levée, prête à sauter sur Hermione mais celle-ci partit avec Harry et Ron.

- Bien joué 'Mione !

- Ron, elle est tombée ce n'est pas moi !

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, elle s'adressa à la libraire.

- Bonjour, je voudrai consulter les archives scolaires.

- Sur les Préfets-en-chef le peuvent, dit-elle, rosse.

- J'en suis, elle indiqua son insigne.

- Hum…

Elle les accompagna malgré tout dans la réserve. Après elle partit non sans leur jeter un regard empreint de méfiance. Hermione chercha les archives des années 1971 à 1978.

- Pourquoi ces années ?

- Harry, Edlen Edelweiss est née dans la même année que les Maraudeurs !

- Edlen Edelweiss ? Je croyais qu'on cherchait Veela Weissen.

- Après, oui.

Elle trifouilla dans les catégories trop bien rangées. Enfin, elle trouva les années qu'elle cherchait et pris la partie allant de A à F. Elle y serait c'était sur. Elle alla s'asseoir autour d'une vieille table ronde vernie. Quand elle tomba en plein de la partie E, elle chercha pas nom. Evalis, Evamer, Evans… Elle bloqua. Evans, Lily Evans. La mère de Harry. Elle interpella le premier intéressé.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé… ta mère.

- Donne.

- Tiens.

Harry lisait le dossier de sa mère pendant que Hermione cherchait l'Étoile des neiges. Elle était allée jusqu'aux -EV. Or, c'était -ED qu'il fallait détecter, elle retourna alors en arrière. Elle la trouva et ouvrit son dossier, très mince. Elle regarda la première page :

" Nom : Edelweiss, Prénom : Edlen V., Mère : V. Edelweiss (morte 1976) , Père : Non renseigné, Aucune autre famille, Magie (s) qu'elle maîtrise : Toutes + magie Pro Maledicere, magie Pro occidere, Magie Pro Praesidio, Secunda Ratio, magie glacies; ignis; aer; aqua; terra, Imprécation (s) : Curse de Stella Nubila, prophèta, carmina Satanae"

Une écriture fine s'en suivait, la même que la plume trouvée.

"Je n'oublie pas pourquoi je suis là, tuer, maudire, jamais je ne m'y ferais.

Eve ego sum perituraque ad mori."

Elle tourna la page. Elle lit la deuxième. Il n'y avait que ses résultats scolaires de ses sept années. Une troisième page, des petits commentaires des professeurs. Et enfin, une lettre. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, alors, sans se faire remarquer, elle la pris et la cacha sous sa cape. Harry était plongé avec Ron dans la vie de sa mère.

- Edlen Edelweiss était maudite. Elle voulait mourir. Elle a réussi.

Elle parlait pour elle-même mais ses deux amis avaient relevés la tête. Elle fit une copie de la première page puis referma violement le dossier. Elle le reposa et se leva pour chercher Veela. De P à S et enfin les noms de T à Z. Elle pris le dossier pour chercher : Weissen. Mais jamais elle ne le trouva.

- Veela Weissen n'est pas là. Pourtant elle a dit qu'elle avait été à Poudlard

- Elle ne l'a jamais dit.

- Si Harry, tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait ta mère et qu'elle était dans sa classe, ça veut dire qu'elle était à Poudlard ! Pourtant, son nom n'est nulle part.

- Et si ce n'était pas son vrai nom, dit Ron.

- Enfin Ron, pourquoi cacher son nom, demanda son meilleur ami.

Hermione restait perplexe mais il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu changer de nom. La seule question était : pourquoi ?

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un devoir à finir !

- 'Mione, c'est juste un devoir !

- Ronald !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais c'est avec Malfoy !

- Les ordres sont les ordres ! À plus !

Hermione pris congé. Elle couru jusqu'aux appartements et entra dans la salle commune. Il y avait un hic. Quelqu'un y était déjà.

...

Quelqu'un frappa. Veela alla ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Dumbledore. Il avait ce regard perçant mais aussi ce sourire qui vous rassurait. Veela le fit entrer.

- Albus, toujours ce thé français ?

- Bien sûr.

En un tour de baguette, le thé était prêt devant le directeur. Veela fit asseoir le directeur dans un fauteuil rouge moelleux pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise de chêne, dure et froide, à l'image du visage de marbre de celle qui était assise dessus. Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le directeur bienveillant inspectait la jeune femme. Ce fut lui qui prit en premier la parole.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles je me suis toujours battue.

- Comment ?

- Lucius n'a pas pu résister.

- Quand ?

- Comme tous le monde le dit.

- Qui sait ?

- Moi, vous, Lucius, Sirius, et Drago. Ainsi que deux pierres de marbres.

- Bien. Pourquoi ne rien révéler ?

- Pour la sécurité.

- Oui mais celle de qui, mademoiselle ?

Elle aurait voulu répondre : "La mienne". Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle faisait tout ça. Il avait touché le point faible. Non. Elle n'avait aucun point faible. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, vous gardiez si bien les secrets, avant.

- Sauf pour vous. Enfin, sur certaines choses. Sauf sur celle-là.

- Je l'admets. Mais il y a une autre chose.

- La mort d'Edlen Edelweiss.

- Exact. Vous savez comment ça c'est passé, vous y étiez.

- Oui. Mais c'est fini.

- Non. Edlen est bien vivante et vous le savez.

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? MOUHAHAHA ! Je vais être sadique et ne rien réveler ! Reviews ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec une grande évolution, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

- Lucius Malfoy ?

- C'est mon nom.

Malfoy père. Par Merlin, quelle horreur… Hermione n'en revenait pas ses yeux. Lucius Malfoy était dans la salle commune. Comment était-il entré ? Il avait encore et toujours cet air supérieur mal placé et cette arrogance exacerbée. Cependant, dans son regard de fer, il y avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose que Hermione touchait du bout des doigts mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre. L'homme était vêtu d'une cape de couleur émeraude et son incontournable canne à la tête de serpent qui dissimulait sa baguette. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables, d'un blond presque blanc qui dépassait presque la limite de l'entendement. Cependant, son fils tenait bien de lui car son père avait un physique athlétique et singulièrement envoûtant. Nonobstant, elle préférait la version plus jeune, Drago Malfoy… Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pauvre Hermione, tu divagues, se dit-elle. La jeune fille se reprit en quelques millièmes de seconde.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu vous demander quelque chose.

- Et ben voyons ! Malfoy père qui vient "demander" quelque chose à une Sang de Bourbe ! Nom d'un basilic, pétrifiez-moi !

- Oh taisez-vous ! C'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi…

- Si c'est si "humiliant" pourquoi venir jusqu'ici ?

- C'est trop important.

- Tout est toujours trop important pour les gens. Enfin, bref, dites toujours.

- Prenez soin de Drago et retrouvez ÈVE.

- Prendre soin de Malfoy fils ? C'est la cerise sur la mélasse ! Et puis retrouver qui ? ÈVE ?

- C'est ça.

- Je ne comprend rien.

- Il parait que vous êtes d'une logique incroyable. La toile de la fleur est une solution peut-être.

- Attendez ! Je refuse !

Avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Lucius Malfoy avait disparu. Dès lors, Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux et réfléchi. Longuement. Le tableau s'ouvrit, Malfoy fils arrivait donc, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Salut, grogna-t-il.

- Hmm…

- Oh ! Tu pourrais répondre !

- Bien MONSEIGNEUR Malfoy ! Bonjour à vous, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous n'avez pas trop croisé de Sang-de-Bourbes ?

- Je…

- Bien, satisfait ?

- Je te demandais juste un peu de respect Granger !

- Charmant ! Parce que tu en as fait preuve envers moi ces six dernières années ?

Il se renfrogna. Et toc ! Il n'en méritait pas moins après tout. Six haine de haine qu'elle avait subi de sa part. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Hermione cru entendre un "Pardon" chuchoté qu'il aurait prononcé alors que sa porte claquait. Hermione resta figée, était-ce des voix ou bien la réalité ? Son énervement se dissipa en quelques secondes. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle était mal. Elle avait été fielleuse. Elle regrettait et devait faire amende honorable. Elle bondit qu'un coup et courut presque vers la chambre de son colocataire. Elle frappa timidement mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle frappa à nouveau, plus assurée. Toujours rien. Alors elle tambourina violemment à la porte, jusqu'à presque la casser. Un "Vas-t-en !" sauvage lui parvint.

- Drago Malfoy, ouvre-moi cette porte, je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable ! Je n'aurai pas dû mais tu sais, il y a des histoires en ce moment et…

Drago ouvrit la porte rapidement et regarda la brune dans les yeux.

- Je suis si perdue…

Elle avait un regard profond, chaleureux et désorienté malgré le regard bleu d'acier du garçon. Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras. Elle fixa incrédule. Que faire ? songea-t-elle. Elle plongea dans ses yeux qui n'était plus comme le métal mais bleu azur. C'était un regard dénué d'amertume, de haine ou de provocation. Elle se détendit quelque peu puis, dans un geste inconscient, elle lui effleura délicatement la joue. Sa peau était douce comme celle des enfants. Lui ne devait jamais avoir eu de réelle enfance, avec Lucius comme père ! Mais Veela avait du le soutenir tout de même. Sa petite main parcourait maintenant sa nuque tandis qu'il posa sa main fraîche sur son autre bras, le droit. Elle frissonna. Son contact, malgré une certaine froideur, lui faisait l'effet incroyable de la douceur. Son toucher était de soie. Son cœur se resserra comme pour garder ce moment gravé. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il approcha son visage du sien, son souffle chatouillait son visage. Dans un geste vif et adroit, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, puis la plaqua légèrement contre le mur face à son lit. Son cœur battait à la chamade, que faire ? Crier ? S'enfuir ? Se battre ? Se laisser faire ? La dernière option lui paraissait de loin la meilleure. Quel moment, quelle sensation, quel bonheur.

- As-tu peur Granger, demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit. Du moins, pas verbalement. Pour lui prouver que non elle n'avait pas peur, elle approcha encore plus son visage de sien, il lui sembla qu'il avait compris sa réponse. Il lui lâcha le bras qu'il serrait sans y mettre vraiment de force. Il ne restait plus que la main d'Hermione posée sur sa nuque et celle de Drago sur son bras. Cette même main quitta à son tour le bras de la jeune fille pour se mettre dans ses cheveux. Hermione, quant à elle, dans un certain élan de courage, ou quelque chose comme ça, posa son autre main sur la joue du garçon. Son cœur se mit à battre avec une ferveur si puissante qu'elle en était presque surhumaine. Drago déplaça à son tour son autre main, sur la hanche gauche de la brune en ébullition. Il l'attira vivement contre lui. Dans cette passion soudaine, Hermione posa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme.

Un jaillissement d'émotions et de sensations s'en suivirent de l'étonnement au plaisir en passant par la délectation et l'enchantement de cet acte. Les mouvements ne se firent pas attendre non plus. Il la porta tout en la serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. La volupté qui se dégageait d'eux aurait fait pâlir les morts, aurait immobilisé encore plus les statues et aurait tué Peeves. Ils avaient l'impression d'être enfin une seule et unique personne, tels deux ventricules qu'on assemblerait enfin pour ne former qu'un seul cœur qui fonctionnerait à merveille. Les baisers se firent plus profonds et plus intenses. Ils étaient coupés du monde, ils étaient dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. C'était leur cosmos, parfait et indestructible en cet instant.

Drago allongea Hermione sur son lit, non pas dur comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais moelleux et doux, comme Drago en ce moment. Hermione se sentait elle-même et libre. Drago paraissait si différent : doux, tendre et presque aimant. Ses mains parcouraient son ventre tandis que celles de la jeune fille touchaient son dos doté d'une incroyable musculature. Son visage descendait dans le cou de Hermione, celle-ci reprit difficilement son souffle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit le visage de son quasi amant pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Drago, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai la solution à ma vie. Viens, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants puis se releva tandis que Hermione faisait de même. Ils étaient face l'un à l'autre. Drago regarda la fille et la pris dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, lui qui tenait sa tête, la releva et l'embrassa de nouveau, voluptueusement. Hermione lui prit la main en s'efforçant d'arrêter ce baiser, à contrecœur, et emmena Drago vers sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit, lâcha la main du garçon et chercha une chose précise.

Drago, quant à lui, regarda la chambre, et se mit à sourire. Le rouge et or des Gryffondors n'était pas trop prononcé mais le lit était impérial. Il prenait plus d'un tiers de la pièce, il était haut. Ce n'était pas un de ces lits en bois, celui-là était orné de moulures et de sculptures en or et ces rideaux étaient brodés de soie et de dentelles fines et légères, de plus, il y avait une moustiquaire. Les draps étaient de soie eux aussi, brodés de fils d'ors et d'argents, représentant des symboles inconnus. Hermione se releva après avoir cherché, dans un des tiroirs de sa commode baroque, une lettre et une plume. La plume qu'elle avait trouvée par hasard à côté d'elle. Le jour où il l'avait embrassé, la première fois. Hermione s'assit sur son lit. Drago la rejoignit et la pris par la hanche.

Elle paraissait ébahie et aux bords des larmes, il resserra son étreinte. Elle fixa la missive, elle savait que ça changerai sa vie. Elle tremblait. Si elle ne l'ouvrait pas, tout serait comme avant. Mais le doute s'installerait. Non, elle devait savoir ce qui était écrit, quitte à pleurer, quitte à souffrir, qui à connaître la vérité sur une question inconnue, imperceptible. Elle devait. Elle voulait. Elle allait l'ouvrir. Elle se concentra sur la lettre.

"Tu as tant grandie, ma fille ".

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fortement, Drago décida de poser ses mains sur les siennes. Elle leva la tête, les yeux embués de peur ; il plongea son visage dans le sien, ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes délicatement. Elle lui rendit son tendre baiser. Il en voulait encore, de cette chaleur, de cet amour, si c'était ça, il en voulait, de sa tendresse, de sa douceur, de ses délices, de son odeurs, de ses lèvre charnues, de son regard qui vous fait fondre, mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était elle, en entière. Juste elle.

- "Ma fille". C'est-ce qui est écrit.

- Et ?

- Je ne suis pas la fille des Granger. Mais la réponse est dans cette lettre.

- Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? Elle est scellée.

Le regard de Hermione se mouillèrent de larmes de peur, de haine de ne pas se connaître, d'être une parfaite inconnue et de chagrin de n'avoir jamais rien su. Mais cette époque était révolue.

- Je sais maintenant, ÈVE a la réponse. En outre, je suis condamnée à mourir… "Eve ego sum perituraque ad mori.", cita-t-elle.

Une volute de fumée or et argent s'évapora dans l'air, laissant une quelconque trace de son passage, pailletée. Une larme coula. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des révélations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre consacré à un certain mystère qui est enfin résolu ! J'espère que vous allez tout comprendre :p Merci à vous tous qui me suivez (:**

Veela n'avait pas répondu et Dumbledore prit humblement congé. Qu'il était doué pour mettre les gens dans le doute ! Trop doué d'ailleurs. Sans plus de préparation, elle transplana chez les Malfoy, sans même sa baguette. Elle n'y allait pas voir Lucius, qui venait de la trahir, mais quelqu'un d'un peu plus… imposant, en tant que sorcier mais surtout en tant que monstre. Elle ouvrit l'énorme grille et marcha nonchalamment vers l'entrée du manoir. Elle ouvrit la porte, stupéfixa un Mangemort d'un mouvement de main et monta les escaliers.

Tout en montant les marches, elle se transformait en une femme à la mise soignée. Une robe au bustier blanc brodé de noir et au bas blanc, pur, soyeux, en soie légère et rembourrée de flanelle épaisse noire. Ses chaussures à hauts talons aiguilles étaient blancs aussi et sur le haut de la chaussure s'étalait une rose rouge. Ses cheveux étaient étonnamment longs, blonds, bouclés et délicatement relevés et attachés, sur le côté était accrochée une fleur, une étoile des neiges. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'émeraude foncée. Sa bouche était rouge vif, vermeille. Son teint était laiteux, éburné. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais sa beauté montrait non pas qu'elle se voulait belle mais plutôt fière et digne. Elle était noble et quelque peu altière. Elle était parfaite. Aujourd'hui, elle le savait, allait être sa résurrection. C'était tôt. Un mois trop tôt. Trop prématuré. Elle ouvrait la seconde porte à droite après avoir tourné à gauche. Une longue table sombre s'étalait dans la pièce. Une vingtaines de têtes se levèrent vers elle. Celle de Lucius exprimait un effroi non dissimulé.

- Que fais-tu là ? Questionna-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il allait répondre mais Veela leva la main, ce qui suffit à le faire taire. Elle s'assit tel le grand maître de la table, à son bout. Tout le monde la regarda, ébahi par son audace. Elle devrait mourir par cet acte. Quelque chose se glissa sous le bahut, puis arriva vers Veela et vint se glisser sous ses jambes. La chose remonta. Il s'agissait d'un serpent. Veela émit un sifflement perçant. Le serpent se souleva et se mit sur l'imposante table. Il rampa en menaçant les Mangemorts. Une femme émit un grognement.

- Tu es censée être morte, cria Bellatrix.

- Censée, ne veux pas nécessairement dire l'être, imbécile.

Quelqu'un arriva. Veela leva alors la main, la dirigeant vers cette personne, la ferma et la leva encore plus haut. Dans ce geste, l'être monta dans les airs. Veela tendit le bras et ouvrit la main violemment et l'humain se fit propulsé contre un mur. Le serpent, lui, était de plus en plus proche du visage de Lucius. Ses crochets menaçaient l'homme. Veela en voulait quelque peu à son mari de l'avoir trahie.

- Nagini, il suffit, s'éleva une voix sifflante.

Tout les Mangemorts se levèrent, Veela les regarda, ils était comme des moutons attendant désespérément le berger, leur guide. Ils avaient trouvé leur Führer, quelqu'un d'aussi fou qu'eux tous, ou trop effrayés pour résister. Ils s'inclinèrent tous dans un même mouvement. La cape noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres voleta tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place, là où Veela était assise. Il la regarda dans les yeux, cynique. Lucius lui avait donc dit. C'était à prévoir. Il sourit et releva la tête, plus hautain que jamais. Aussi narcissique qu'avant.

- Te revoilà toi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais écorchée de partout, saignante et en rage.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tom, le combat reprendra.

- Avec moins de rage. Ça fait 17 ans.

- Avec encore plus de haine et de rage. Tu as tué Lily et James.

- Tes meilleurs amis. Oui, je les ai tués. Tu aurais dû les entendre : "Lily, vas-t-en, c'est lui, Lily, prends Harry et vas-t-en !", "Pas Harry ! Non, pas Harry !".

Voldemort rit, ses compagnons aussi. Lucius ne faisait rien. Veela regarda Rastaban Lestrange et passa son doigt sur son cou. Rastaban se mit à saigner. Le sang se répandit, Bellatrix et Rodolphus essayaient de stopper l'écoulement par flots, leur effort fut vain. Rastaban bascula en arrière, mort, égorgé. Les deux Lestrange se levèrent et lancèrent des sorts de mort sur la magnifique femme. Ces sorts ricochèrent pour toucher deux autres Mangemorts. Comprenant que leurs efforts seraient vains, ils se rassirent. Après avoir fait le tour de la table et avoir longuement regardé Veela, Voldemort fit apparaître une chaise majestueuse à l'autre bout de la table, en face de la femme, et s'assit. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant près de cinq minutes. Voldemort rit, glacialement.

- Toujours cette envie de vaincre. Tu n'as pas changée.

- On ne change jamais réellement. Sauf pour toi. Tu es passé du petit orphelin, au père MOLDU et à la mère morte et anti-conformiste au censément, Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et moi, l'Impératrice de la Lumière dans ce cas.

- Si ça te plaît. Après tout, il peut y avoir réflexion là-dessus. Regarde-toi : tu es actuellement en compagnie de meurtriers, de mes compagnons. Et ton mari est revenu à moi.

- De peur de mourir.

- Que tu espères.

- Que je sais.

- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre. Ton mari est avec moi. Il le restera et tu peux remarquer que je ne lui ai rien fait.

- Parce qu'il a des informations. Et j'en déduis qu'il va bientôt être torturé puisqu'il ne te dira rien.

Le regard de Veela se tourna vers Lucius. Il la regardait aussi. Non pas froidement, mais désolé de l'avoir trahie. De ses yeux, il lui fit la promesse de se taire le plus possible. Elle le regarda, indifférente.

- Mais tu peux le torturer. Après tout, il m'a trahi.

- Il est vrai.

Un cri s'éleva, Lucius essayait de résister au sort de torture mais il ne le pouvait.

- Non !

Veela s'était écriée si fort que les vitres de la fenêtre de la pièce d'à côté s'était brisée en milles éclats. Veela se leva sauvagement, porta son bras droit à elle et dans un mouvement l'élança. Voldemort se protégea. Veela se rassit.

- Pas devant moi Tom !

- Pourquoi ? Après tout ce n'est qu'un pion.

Veela regarda dédaigneusement Lucius qui se remettait lentement du coup.

- Tu as raison.

- Sirius Black n'a jamais été que ton seul amour.

- Oui.

- Et de lui, tu as eu un enfant.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non ! rugit-elle.

Veela leva la main, menaçante. Voldemort sourit de plus en plus.

- Et tu l'as abandonné. Quelle mère indigne !

- Je ne suis pas mère t'ais-je dit, Tom.

- Oh que si tu l'es.

Voldemort sourit de plus belle. Puis, il se mit à rire. Ses partisans le regardèrent effrayés. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient rire ou se taire comme ils le faisaient si bien.

- Bien puisque tu n'assumes pas l'enfant, passons à autre chose. Comment as-tu réussi à charmer Lucius, toi qui n'avais plus de force pour utiliser un charme ?

- Je n'ai pas charmé Lucius.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es tombée amoureuse, rit-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! Même si j'ai ressenti de la… reconnaissance.

- Alors, comment ?

- Il a eu pitié. Les autres m'ont laissée gisante. Il s'est approché… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas te le montrer ?

Veela ferma les yeux, se concentra et un panneau blanc apparut. Un panneau où des images défilaient. Tout d'abord une image, puis deux, trois, une série d'images. Un film. Un souvenir plus exactement. Un film où défilaient les souvenirs de la femme, le jour où elle avait faillit mourir. Plus précisément le moment où Lucius l'aperçoit gisante tandis que les autres Mangemorts s'éclipsent, riant aux éclats.

_Flash-back_

_**Elle gît, le sang s'écoule de partout. Dans sa bouche, un goût de sel et de rouille l'envahit : du sang, encore, toujours. Allongée par terre, elle essaie de se relever, elle ne le peut. Les Mangemorts la regardent, riant, puis s'éclipsent, la laissant pour morte. Elle reste là, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Des perles salées se mêlent au sang. Elle pleure; elle n'y croit plus. Elle ne croit plus en la Vie, en l'Humanité, ni en le Bien. Elle voyait tant de projets d'avenir s'ouvrirent à elle.**_

_**Elle tourne la tête. Elle regarde le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Elle se rappelle ces moments, ceux de son bonheur passé. Elle avait tant voulu avoir une vie faite d'amour, de joies, d'un mari et d'enfants. Elle aurait pu en avoir un, d'enfant. Il lui aurait fallu moins d'un mois. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Ils l'avaient trouvée plus vite que prévue. Elle aurait voulu se battre, mais elle n'avait plus la force. Plus la force de se battre. Plus la force de vivre. Plus la force résister. Plus la force d'y croire. Plus la force de rien, sauf d'une chose. Elle avait encore la force de mourir. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques instants, songeant à son Amour. Comment ferait Sirius ? D'abord James, puis Lily et enfin elle. Et Peter qui les avaient trahis. Il n'y survivrait pas.**_

_**Elle rouvrit ses paupières, difficilement. Elle trouva un visage posté près du sien, à, à peine, quelques centimètres en réalité. Elle ne dit rien. Elle connaissait ce visage. Encore un de ces Mangemorts. Celui-ci était plutôt bien placé dans les rangs de Tom : c'était l'arrogant, le haineux, le détestable Lucius Malfoy. Peut-être venait-il lui donnait le coup de grâce, enfin.**_

_**Il ne lança aucun sort, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle arrêta de respirer. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle était enceinte. Comptait-il lui arracher son enfant, son bébé ? Elle ne respirait plus. Depuis 20 secondes. 21, 22, 23, 24... Il ne fit rien et la regarda dans les yeux. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche. Il lui essuya délicatement le visage. Les larmes se firent abondantes. Ne pouvait-il pas enfin la tuer ? Il parcourut de deux doigts son visage mouillé de gouttelettes. Il les essuya une par une, au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient. 38, 39, 40, 41... Elle se sentait partir. Elle voyait son passé si lointain désormais. Chez les Moldus, il est dit que lorsqu'on meurt, on voit défiler sa vie. C'était vrai.**_

_**Elle voyait son enfance, sa mère ainsi que sa mort par sa faute, Voldemort, son entrée à Poudlard, James, Lily, Peter, Remus et Sirius, son Sirius, ses études, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le bal, ses combats contre Voldemort, ses nuits entières dans le lac, son rôle de Préfète-En-Chef, ses premiers baisers, ses premières fois, sa réussite aux ASPICS, elle les avaient tous eus, ses fiançailles, la guerre contre Voldemort et ses forces, sa rupture avec Sirius, son rabibochage avec, la dissimulation de Lily et James, la naissance de Harry, son neveu, le début de sa grossesse, la joie de Sirius, la mort de leurs amis, la trahison de Peter, la fin de Tom Jedusor qui serait de courte durée, son affamement depuis trois semaines, les Mangemorts accourant vers elle, l'encerclant, lui jetant des sorts, riants, leur satisfaction, leur joie de la voir souffrir, sa fin, Lucius Malfoy, son arrêt respiratoire. 57, 58, 59, 60. La fin de ses battements de cœur. La fin d'une vie. La fin d'une femme cru forte et indestructible. La fin d'une époque. La fin. Sa fin. Sa mort. Adieu…**_

_Fin du Flash-back_

Le panneau s'envola. Tout le monde fixa Lucius, sauf Veela. Ils paraissaient choqués du comportement qu'avait eu le Mangemort. Heureusement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la suite de leur histoire ! Lucius regarda Veela, elle avait réussi à éliminer certains détails comme le fait qu'il l'embrasse et se met à la portant en lui disant que tout ce passera bien, elle avait éliminé les détails encore plus "compromettants". Il lui était reconnaissant. Elle voulait partir, s'échapper, s'en aller loin de lui, de Voldemort, elle voulait retrouver sa petite vie, sa solitude à Poudlard et elle souhaitait aussi n'avoir jamais existée pour n'avoir jamais vécu une vie si compliquée. Une vitre éclata en milles morceaux dans l'entrée.

- Stressée ?

- Non Tom. Juste agacée.

- De quoi dont ?

- Du fait que tu sois revenu.

- Et que je t'ai pris ton mari ?

- Je me fiche de lui. En fait, tu as bien fait. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'était qu'il allait encore falloir se battre et c'est lassant.

- Cela fait tout de même 16 ans !

- Mais depuis ma naissance j'ai livré des milliers de batailles, je pensais en avoir eu assez, mais pas pour toi visiblement.

- Non, rien n'ai jamais assez.

- Quand on a eu nos vies, c'est compréhensible.

- Sûrement…

- À moi de poser les questions maintenant. Comment ?

- C'est un secret.

- Secret que j'ai pourtant percé.

- Impossible ! rugit l'horrible Voldemort.

- Tu penses ? Haha ! Je t'ai eu Tom, c'est bien la preuve que tu as peur. Peur de mourir.

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si.

- De quoi as-tu peur, TOI ?

- Rien, la mort serait plutôt un soulagement. Continuons. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi Lily et James ?

- La prophétie.

- Ç'aurait très bien pu être Neville Londubat ! Tu as eu tellement peur, que tu as voulu tuer Harry et grâce à cet acte d'effroi, tu en as fait le seul être capable de t'anéantir.

- Mais n'oublie pas NOTRE prophétie. Tu en as aussi la capacité.

- Mon cher Tom, s'infliger de tels tourments est bien digne de toi. N'as-tu donc pas remarquer qu'en ce moment même me battre n'est pas ma priorité ? Prioritairement, je veux protéger mon neveu.

- Potter. Et pas ton enfant ?

- Je n'en ai pas t'ais-je dit.

- Que tu dis. Comment l'as-tu appelé déjà ?

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant.

- Une fille c'est ça ? Voyons… Quel est ton livre préféré ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresses ?

- Pour connaître le nom de ton enfant. Alors ? Encore un livre moldu ?

- Oui, du Shakespeare.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Antoine et Cléopâtre ? Macbeth ? Timon d'Athènes ?

- Non.

- Jules César ?

- Toujours pas.

- Roméo et Juliette ? Non, je sais : Le Conte d'hiver.

- Bien joué.

- Alors, c'est une fille.

- Comment savoir ?

- Un destin malheureux. Et aussi parce que ta fille est actuellement Préfète-En-Chef avec Drago Malfoy. Ta fille est Hermione Granger.

- Gagné.

- Donc tu l'admets enfin.

- Oui.

Veela regardait Tom dans les yeux. Son visage ne montrait rien, mais elle le détestait tellement. Elle sentait que la tension de Lucius était haute.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Tom, je vais peut-être attendre la fin de cette nouvelle guerre.

- C'est une option. Mais tu pourrais me rejoindre.

- Je pourrai. Tu sais pourtant que je ne me mêlerai jamais à toi.

- Pour mon grand malheur.

- En effet.

- Bien… Amenez-moi à manger.

- Je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi ne pas dîner ici ?

- Je ne le peux, Hermione doit déjà savoir.

- C'est regrettable.

- Non. Il fallait bien qu'elle sache. Lucius ?

- Oui ? Questionna l'intéressé.

- Je prendrai soin de Drago.

- Merci.

- Il est comme mon fils.

- C'est le mien ! s'écria Narcissa Black.

- Depuis quand ? Tu n'as jamais cherchée à t'en occuper ! Ne joue pas à la mère modèle alors que tu n'as pas su l'élever. Je suis sa mère. Je lui ai donné mon amour, je l'ai blanchi et nourri. Je lui ai donné le biberon, changé les couches pendant que tu ne faisais rien mis à part le fait que tu jouais à la femme hautaine.

Narcissa se tut, vexée. Veela se leva pour se diriger vers Voldemort. Une fois arrivée à sa taille, elle pencha sa tête vers l'horrible monstre. Ses mains parcourent le corps du serpent, à côté du siège de son maître. Elle chuchota.

- Si tu la touches Tom, je te tuerai.

Elle se releva lentement, fit quelques pas et se retrouva au niveau de Lucius, elle lui murmura.

- Fait attention à toi s'il te plaît.

- Ève, c'est à toi de faire attention… Je t'en prie.

Enfin, Veela Weissen alla vers la porte sans se retourner mais arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux n'exprimait rien mis à part la haine. Elle haïssait Tom Jedusor plus que tout au monde. Soudain, Bellatrix se mit à hurler de douleur, Pettigrow se roulait par terre et Narcissa Black, l'ex-femme de Lucius, fut prise d'une violente douleur à la nuque. Voldemort se mit à rire, fort.

- Au revoir Tom.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, Edlen.

**Et voilà LE chapitre :D J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur ! Donc, Edlen est Veela, enfin, Veela est Edlen ! Bravo à Fraulein Takoor qui avait devinée, et que je remercie de toujours mettre des reviews :D Et merci à vous tous aussi ! ^^**


End file.
